Do You Really?
by Inuzumaki Helen
Summary: Sasuke selalu suka sama Sakura, kekasihnya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini tiba-tiba dia plin-plan dengan perasaannya, padahal dia dan Sakura sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang besar. Sequel to First Surprise. SasuSaku! CHAPTER 5 yang asli, IS HERE!
1. After That Night

Do You Really

Do You Really?

Summary: Sasuke selalu suka sama Sakura, kekasihnya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini tiba-tiba dia plin-plan dengan perasaannya, padahal dia dan Sakura sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang besar. Sequel to First Surprise. SasuSaku!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS THINGS! Noh, puas? Request-an-nya odol grape dan dedicated to odol hebal. Dia bilang nyang First Surprise endingnya nge-gantung. Makanya, di sini mau aku 'clear' semuanya. Tentang 'I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS THINGS' itu, sebenernya engga' niat dari dalem ati. Aku pengen punya Kiba en Naru...!!

Sebelum ke cerita, mari kita (kita? Lo aja kali gue engga) balas review-review di First Surprise:

Sora Aburame: Makasih.. Ini sequelnya. Baca ya..!

Do You Really?

CHAPTER 1: After That Night

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Tak ada satupun bintang menampakkan dirinya malam itu. Walau hujan terus mengguyur Konoha, tapi matahari terus bersinar bagai Haruno Sakura. Ia sedang menatap layar hape-nya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar hingga sepertinya rahangnya hampir copot. Ia baru mengalami malam terindah sepanjang masa. Walaupun berakhir dengan kehujanan, toh itu lebih baik. Ia teringat akan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika ia masih ada di hutan Asamanokawa.

Flashback

Sakura & Sasuke sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu tinggi, memandang air terjun yang jatuh ke bawah dari puncak gunung. Mereka duduk dalam diam. Seperti biasa, tak tahu haru bicara apa. Tapi kemudian, Sakura yang buka mulut.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Hoh.. kukira kau mati, tak ada suaranya dari tadi," kata Sakura menghela nafas.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'mati'? Kau mau aku 'mati'?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh, tidak sih. Mana mungkin aku mengharapkanmu mati!" Tanpa sengaja, terbesit kata 'mati' di pikirannya. Ia kelepasan.

"Oh, baguslah kalo' gitu," kata Sasuke.

"Iya," jawab Sakura.

Muka mereka berdua memerah. Mereka diam lagi (kalo' ada Tsunade, pasti tu anak 2 udah dikemplang kali). Walaupun mereka menatap ke arah yang berlawanan, tangan mereka masih bergenggaman, satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan melompat turun. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu. Setelah sampai di bawah, Sasuke duduk bertumpu pada satu kakinya. Sakura kira ia akan melamarnya. Tapi mereka kan baru pacaran 1 tahun??

"Sakura, turunlah," kata Sasuke, sukses melepaskan khayalan Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Ayo, turun aja. Ga' apa-apa kok," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi, gaun-nya.."

"Ga' pa-pa. Nanti aku bilang kamu kepeleset. Mereka pasti ga' bakal marah," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. (Ayo, herbal! Bayangin Sasuke senyum yang.. menurut elo kawaii!)

Melihat senyuman Sasuke yang..yah..gimanaaa gitu..Sakura akhirnya turun.

Mereka akhirnya maen air selama kurang lebih 2 jam (aye ngitung gityu loch!).

Setelah puas, mereka akhirnya pulang. Gandengan tangan lagi! (Maap ya, herbaaaaaaalll...!!)

Ketika mereka sedang berjalan pulang, tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata, "Mau ga' 2 taun lagi kita nikah?"

Sakura menoleh padanya. Kaget. Mukanya me-rebus. Sasuke hanya diam. Sepertinya ia keceplosan atau gimana, mukanya merah menahan malu. Akhirnya Sakura hanya menjawab sepatah kata, "Mau!"

End of Flashback

Sakura menatap pada sebuah foto berbingkai hati. Di dalam bingkai berwarna pink-ungu tersebut terdapat fotonya sedang bersama Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum. Tapi kemudian ia menguap. Ia melihat jam. Sudah jam 11. Ia masih agak belum ngantuk jadi ia putuskan untuk menulis diary.

Dear diary,

Hari ini, tanggal 15 April 2008, adalah hari bersejarah untukku dan Sasuke! Hari ini tepat 1 tahun kami jadian! Awalnya kami lupa, tapi kemudian Godaime mengutus kami untuk sebuah 'misi'. Ia mengirim kami ke hutan Asamanokawa untuk membawa geng "Kekkai" ke Konoha. Tapi ternyata Ichi, anggota "Kekkai", memberitahu kami kalau misi itu ternyata bohongan! Benar-benar! Akhirnya Ichi menyuruh kami untuk pulang, kamipun pulang. Sampai di desa, ternyata mereka sedang menyiapkan sebuah pesta. Untuk kami! Kemudian mereka membawa kami ke Ichiraku Ramen. Udah didekorasi seperti restoran Prancis! Menunya-pun... plok, plok, plok!! Keren! Teman-teman juga menukar baju kami menjadi baju pesta. Bagus sekali, aku masih menyimpannya. Ketika kami sudah selesai makan, Sasuke membawaku ke sebuah air terjun di dalam hutan Asamanokawa! Kami kemudian main air disana. Di perjalanan pulang, dia berkata, "Mau ga' 2 taun lagi kita nikah?". Percaya tidak dia berkata seperti itu?? Seorang Sasuke Uchiha berkata seperti itu?! Senangnya!

Tentu saja. aku jawab, "MAU!". Aku tak sabar menunggu 2 tahun lagi! Ini sudah jam 11:06, aku harus tidur. Bye!

Dia pun menutup buku diary-ku dan terlelap.

--

Hari sudah pagi. Tapi Sakura tidak merasa bahwa ketika ia bangun, ia dalam ruang lingkup jam 7:30. Langit gelap, mendung. Tidak ada burung yang berkicau pagi hari itu. Tak ada satupun. Ketika bangun, hal pertama yang Sakura lakukan adalah membuka HP-nya. Ia sering melakukan itu ketika bangun tidur, untuk melihat apakah ada pesan baru atau tidak. Ia membuka HP-nya. Ada beberapa pesan dari teman-temannya. Tapi ada 1 pesan yang menangkap matanya (haaah?? Nangkep mata?!). Pesan itu berasal dari no. 08561827xxx, nomor HP Sasuke. Sakura segera mengklik pesan tersebut. Ia membacanya perlahan.

"Sakura, selamat pagi. Sudah bangun? Aku cuma mau tanya itu doang. Keluargaku (klan Uchiha masih hidup semua. Lengkap, kap, kap! Dan Itachi anak baik.) hari ini mengadakan 'Hari Bersih-Bersih Nasional'. Kami harus membersihkan seluruh area rumah, mungkin sampe jam 12. Tapi klo kmu telepon, aku bakal angkat. Klo kmu udah baca pesan ini, telepon ya, abis tadi aku telpon ga' diangkat. Masi tidur?"

Sakura segera keluar dari pesan itu. Ia melihat daftar missed call. Ada Sasuke, batin Sakura. Ia berdehem dan segera memencet nama Sasuke (nelpon).

TUUUT...TUUUT...

"Halo?", terdengar suara Sasuke di seberang telepon.

"Sasuke? Kau masih bersih-bersih?" tanya Sakura langsung.

"Iya, nih. Tapi untung hari ini mendung. Tapi, sayang juga sih kalo' mendung... kan bisa-bisa entar ujan," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh... Eh, tadi pas kamu telpon aku masih tidur. Maaf ya..." kata Sakura.

"Ga' papa kok. Lagi kan aku telponnya kepagian," jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Bantu aku sini!" teriak seseorang ditempat Sasuke.

"Iya! Eh, aku harus pergi. Itachi mau aku bantuin dia ngecat pager. Dah.."

"Daaah... Ngecat-nya yang bener ya, jangan belepotan," kata Sakura sambil menahan tawa.

"Iyee.. Udah ya, daaah.."

"Daah.."

PIP!

Sakura menutup HP-nya. Ia memandang keluar jendela sebentar. Langit masih gelap. Ia berpikir, mungkin keluarga Uchiha terlihat bodoh sekarang, bersih-bersih disaat mendung. "Hihihi..." Sakura tertawa sendiri. Ia kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya dan keluar kamar untuk mandi.

--

Sasuke sedang mengecat pagar rumahnya. Warnanya pink muda. Ia tak tahu mengapa orang tua-nya memilih warna ini tapi ia sedikit berterima kasih pada mereka. Ketika melihat warna pink muda yang sedang dicat ke pagar olehnya, ia teringat akan seorang gadis. Gadis berambut pink muda. Gadis ceria yang dulu ia sebut sebagai "Forehead girl" (sekarang pun kadang-kadang ia menyebutkannya, tapi didalam hati. Takut digampar). Gadis yang ia cintai dari dulu. Gadis yang baru 'dilamar' olehnya kemarin malam. "Tunggu, lamar? Apa benar yang kemarin itu bisa disebut lamaran?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengeluarkan semua yang ada di pikirannya. Ia kemudian terdiam sesaat, menatap kakaknya yang sedang mengecat dengan hikmatnya, kemudian melanjutkan mengecat. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti mengecat pagar. Ia berpikir, kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu saja mencoba menepis pikiran apapun tentang pacarnya itu. "Well, buka akhir-akhir ini, tapi dari kemarin malam. Kenapa ya?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Ia bingung dan heran pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Sakura tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Masih memikirkannya, ia kembali mengecat pagar.

--

Sakura memutuskan untuk menengok Sasuke setelah sarapan. Setelah mandi, pakaian dan pake aksesoris (deodorant, parfum, de el el), Sakura turun ke bawah. Dibawah, ia melihat ibunya sedang menumis dan ayahnya sedang minum kopi. "Selamat pagi ayah, selamat pagi ibu," kata Sakura memberi salam sambil menarik kursi berseberangan dengan ayahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan," jawab orang tua-nya serempak.

"Hari ini kita makan apa, bu?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, hari ini kita makan kreasi baru ibu. Sushi-Celup-Goreng-Bakar-Rebus!!" kata ibunya semangat.

"Sushi Cengo Reng Rong Baka Rhobus?" tanya Sakura dan ayahnya bersamaan.

"Ih! Sushi-Celup-Goreng-Bakar-Rebus! Kreasi baru ibu tuh!"

"Oh ya? Gimana makannya? Kaya'nya ribet bener?" tanya ayah Sakura.

"Gampang lagi! Tinggal 'leb'! Maksud ibu, tinggal 'haup'!"

Sakura dan ayahnya masang tampang bingung bin cengo.

"Aduuuh.. maksud ibu tuh ya, ibu udah nyiapin sushi bakar, sushi rebus dan sushi goreng. Tinggal celup ke wasabi ato saos apapun deh!" jawab ibu Sakura.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh..." kata Sakura dan ayahnya. Mulut mereka membentuk bulatan besar.

"Iya!"

"Tapi, emang ada gitu sushi direbus-rebus, digoreng-goreng, dibakar-bakar? Sushi kukus aja Sakura 'lom pernah denger,"

"Ya adalah! Ini ibu lagi nge-goreng! Pokoknya, tunggu aja deh!"

"Cepetan ya, udah laper neh!" kata ayah Sakura.

3 menit kemudian...

"Taddararaaaaaammmm..."

"Paan neh?" tanya ayah Sakura dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Sushi-nya bedon!" jawab ibunya. Ni ibu kejem amet ya? Masa' anak ama suami sendiri dibilang bedon?

"Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh..." sekali lagi mereka berdua bilang begitu.

"Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi? Ayah udah laper nih! Itadakimasu!"

"Selamat makan!" kata Sakura dan ibunya bersamaan.

Nyam...nyam...nyam...

"Hmm.. enak juga,"

"Apa kan ibu bilang?"

"Enak banget! Apalagi pake wasabi-nya!" kata Sakura sambil nyelupin sushi-nya ke wasabi didepannya.

"Siapa dulu dong! Ibu!" kata ibu Sakura sambil nepok dada.

"Eh, ibu. Sakura nanti mau kerumah Sasuke. Sasuke dan keluarganya lagi kerja bakti. Sakura boleh bawa ni makanan kan? Lumayan buat promosi.." kata Sakura merayu.

"Terserah deh. Yang penting Sushi-Cengo-Reng-Rong-Baka- maksud ibu, Sushi-Celup-Goreng-Bakar-Rebus ibu terkenal!"

"Terserah deh..."

Setelah kenyang sarapan, Sakura mengeluarkan sepeda pink-nya dan meletakkan kotak makanan berisi sushi-celup-blah-bleh-bloh itu kedalam keranjang sepedanya. Kemudian ia mengayuh sepedanya keluar rumah.

Di perjalanan, ia melihat beberapa pasangan asyik jalan berdua. Gandengan tanganlah, yang rangkul-rangkulanlah, yang apalah, yang apalah. Sakura agak sedikit iri. Ia sedikit berharap turun hujan dan menyingkirkan semua pasangan itu dari jalan. Langit masih gelap tapi hujan belum turun. Petir-pun tidak ada. Ketika melewati Ichiraku Ramen, ia teringat akan percakapan dengan Sasuke kemarin malam. "Apakah itu bisa disebut lamaran?" tanya Sakura dalam hati. Mukanya memanas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, membiarkan semua pikiran tentang itu keluar. Ia tersenyum dan mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat.

Sampai di rumah keluarga Uchiha, terlihat sepasang anak laki-laki sedang main kejar-kejaran. Mereka berdua tertawa dengan riangnya. "Ah, itu Sasuke dan Itachi! Sepertinya mereka senang sekali" batin Sakura. Ia kemudian masuk ke pekarangan rumah Uchiha.

"Permisi,"

Nyonya Uchiha menengok ke arah pagar.

"Sakura! Selamat pagi, nak. Ada apa kemari?" tanya Nyonya Uchiha ramah.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Oh, saya juga ingin mengantarkan ini. Ibu saya baru membuat kreasi baru dengan sushi. Namanya sushi-celup-goreng-bakar-rebus," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Oh, terima kasih, nak. Sasuke ada disana, sedang bermain dengan Itachi. Saya kedalam dulu ya,"

"Terima kasih, tante," jawab Sakura. Ia melangkah menuju tempat dimana Sasuke dan Itachi berada, sedang tertawa-tawa.

"Kalian berdua tampaknya sedang bersenang-senang," kata Sakura.

"Sakura! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Aku datang mengantar sushi kreasi terbaru ibuku. Jadi ceritanya aku ga' boleh kesini lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan, aku... Kukira kau bakal dirumah. Mendung gini," kata Sasuke, bangun dari duduknya.

Itachi yang sejak tadi menatap mereka berdua dengan tampang seceng-cengo-nya, langsung bangun dan berkata,"Ah, sushi! Aku harus liat dan bantu ibu! Aku suka sushi! Makasih ya, Sakura-chan!" Lalu ia berlari masuk rumah, meninggal Sasuke dan Sakura sendirian.

"Sini," kata Sasuke menepuk rumput disampingnya, menyuruh Sakura duduk. Sakura-pun duduk. Mereka duduk dibawah pohon rindang. Udah mendung, ditutupin pohon rindang pula! Mirip di gudang bawah tanah, remang-remang (emang lampu?)!

"Jadi..." kata Sasuke.

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Engga jadi deh," kata Sasuke. Ia ingin menanyakan Sakura tentang 'lamaran' itu tapi dia malu. Akhirnya cuma jadi 'jadi-jadian' deh.

Di dalem rumah, Itachi dan orangtua-nya udah gigit jari. Gregetan banget liat tuh sepasang manusia 17 taon! (Ya ga' usah diliatlah, mbak!)

"Ayolah, Otoutou!" semangat Itachi dari dalam rumah.

Di halaman...

Masih dieeeeemmm...

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"E-engga jadi deh!" kata Sakura, memalingkan mukanya. Sasuke rada 'retarted' ngeliat ceweknya kaya' gitu. Akhirnya ia jadi ngomong sendiri didalem ati. "Brani ga' ya? Brani, engga, brani, engga, brani.. Tapi kan ada mamih-papih di rumah! Mana ada aniki lagi, yang terkenal dengan mulut 'tong bocor'-nya! Tapi akhirnya dia mikir lama. Lamaaaaaaaaa... banget! Ampe pingin author ganti bohlam diatas kepalanya. Akhirnya..

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam sebuah pelukan. Sakura mau mangap, tapi ga' bisa. Di dalem rumah, penghuinya lagi sorak-sorai.

"HOREEEEE...!! PAPIH, KITA BERHASIL!!" teriak Nyonya Uchiha, Mikoto.

"IYA, MIH! KITA BERHASIL!!" teriak Tuan Uchiha, Fugaku, ga' kalah norak en lebaynya ama istrinya.

"Berhasil apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Ada deeeeh... Makan sushi-nya ibunya Sakura dulu yok!" ajak Mikoto.

"Yok! Itachi, ikut ga?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ah, iya! Hehe... gue, Itachi, si raja 'tong bocor', bakal nyebarin ni gosip ke seluruh Konohagakure! Wuehehehe..."

"Apa yang mo digosipin? SasuSaku pelukan mah udah biasa kali?" tanya Fugaku.

"Tapi SasuSaku pelukan didepan aniki en papih-mamih-nya kan ngga biasa?" tanya Itachi dengan evil smirk-nya.

"Oh iya, ya!"

"Kalian! Sushi-nya udh mateng neh!" teriak Mikoto dari dapur.

"Tunggu, mih! Kaeknya bakal ada sesuatu yang seru deh. Itachi ambil hendikem dulu," kata Itachi.

"Papih ikut dong!"

"Mamih juga! Apaan, apaan?" tanya Mikoto sambil lari tegopoh-gopoh dari dapur. Maklum, buat omongan kalo' majlis ta'lim...

Di halaman...

"Sa-sasu-ke?" tanya Sakura dengan gagap (gempita!).

Tanpa banyak ngomong, Sasuke segera menunduk dan mencium bibir yang ada didepannya. Itachi udah siap hendikem dan langsung nge-shoot.

"MAMIH! PAPIH! LIAT, LIAT!!" teriak Itachi histeris. Mami papi-nya mah emang udah liat. Mata mereka berdua berbinar-binar.

"Pih, tau ga' apa artinya ini?"

"Tau, mih!"

"RENCANA B!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Rencana B?" kata Itachi bingung.

"Kamu bakal tau, anakku Itachi.." kata Fugaku sambil nepok pundak Itachi, berlagak sok dramatis.

"Iyalah apa. Tapi skarang Itachi mau nge-shoot mereka berdua du- yaaah... udah selse.. Papih! Mamih! Salah kalian neeeeh..!!"

"Kita ga' tau apa-apa loh.." kata papi mami-nya Itachi sambil ngeloyor pergi.

Di halaman...

"Sa-sasuke?"

Sasuke diam.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit ya?"

"Ti-tidak kok!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tiba-tia nyium aku?" tanya Sakura. Polos bener ya ni anak?

"Eh.. biasa aja kaleee..." kata Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Sasuke!"

"Ayo! Kalo' kamu bisa ngejar aku, aku kasi tau kenapa!" Setelah itu diapun segera berlari.

"Sasuke!! Awas kau, ya!" kata Sakura. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mulai mengejar Sasuke keliling pekarangan rumah Uchiha yang luas.

CHAPTER 1 END.


	2. Plin Plan Tentang Apa?

Do You Really

Do You Really?

CHAPTER 2: Plin-Plan Tentang Apa??

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS THINGS! Noh, puas? Request-an-nya odol grape dan dedicated to odol hebal. Dia bilang nyang First Surprise endingnya nge-gantung. Makanya, di sini mau aku 'clear' semuanya. Tentang 'I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS THINGS' itu, sebenernya engga' niat dari dalem ati. Aku pengen punya Kiba en Naru...!! Dan ada disclaimer tambahan buat CBS. Entar tau sendiri lah.. Walo' ada perubahan dikit, teuteup disclaimer. Oiya, Kozue Takeuchi juga.

a/n: Maap, ada kesalahn teknis di chapter 1. Kalo' nulis 'Otouto' selalu kepencet 'u' lagi. Dan semua review belom di reply. Nah sekarang, reply nyang review lama dan review baru! Gomen soal kesalahn teknis itu, ya. Salahin ni otak, jalannya lama amat kaya Ayame blajar jalan!

Sora Aburame: Makasih.. Ini sequelnya. Baca ya..!

m4yuraa: Makasih udah jadi review-er pertama! Baca yang ini juga ya!

oondagubrakitachi: Apakah aku harus membalas review-mu, nak? Ga' penting githu loh! Mending mikirin rapot bayangan! Emang gaje! Lo kira gue ga' bilang gaje? Mang mo bikin ampe brapa chapter si? WB berat gue (emang RPG??)! Si Ino-chan aja noh sono! Woy, lagu Yamaha masi mo dimasukin ga? Gue skarang addicted banged ama tu lagu..

Faika Araifa: Makasih! Review nyang First Surprise doooong.. maksa

Okeh deh, on to the story!

Do You Really?

Panas. Serasa kemarau di desa Konohagakure. Tak satupun makhluk hidup keluar dari tempat berlindungnya. Tak terkecuali ganggang biru, amoeba, jamur lendir dan keluarganya (tidaaaaakk..!! Keluarkan segala sesuatu ttg Klasifikasi Makhluk Hidup dari otakku!! NOOOOO...!! Kan UTS dah kelar, ngapain blajar ituh? Oh ya, Ujian Semester!!). Begitu juga dirumah keluarga Haruno. Lumut-lumut lagi ngegossip. Amoeba lagi majlis ta'lim. Ganggang biru lagi arisan di wastafel bekas cuci piring. Haruno Sakura lagi mandangin sebuah foto. Ayah ibunya ampe bingung. Dari bangun tidur ampe mau makan siang kerjaannya ngeliatin foto ituuuuuuuu... terus. Foto apakah itu? Ohoho... jangan salah. Itu foto dia dan Sasuke, di ulang tahun ke 16-nya di rumah klan Uchiha (lha? Yang ultah siape?). Sesekali Sakura mengeluarkan 'sigh' a la orang kasraman, eh salah, kasmaran, tapi kalo' punya Sakura lebih kedengeran kaya' kuda ngembik (emang ada kuda ngembik? Kuda, suaranya kaya' kambing??). Anak yang aaaaneeeehh..

"Sasuke.. KENAPA LO HARUS GANTENG BANGET SEEEEEEEEYYYYHHH?!" teriak Sakura frustasi. Yang dibawah kaget stengah idup.

Rumah klan Uchiha...

"Saskay, otouto-ku tersayang... makan sushi yuk..!" kata Itachi sambil berdiri ditepi pintu kamar adiknya.

"Yeikh! Udah deh. Boleh panggil otoutou tapi TOLONG JANGAN PAKE 'TERSAYANG'!! Gue lagi ngerjain pe-er neh!" kata Sasuke frustasi.

"PR? Otouto ada PR? PR apa?" tanya Itachi. Orang paling bilang, "Jangan ditolak. Dia udah baik mau ngebantuin kamu ngerjain PR." Tapi kalo Sasuke bilang, "MENDING DITOLAK! Dia kan cuma mau pamer otak doang, padahal IQ-nya tengkurep!"

"Otoutou, PR apa sih?" tanya Itachi lagi, kali ini rada pake suara 'flittering'. Sasuke hampir muntah dimuka kakaknya.

"Bahasa Inggris! Udah sana makan sushi lo sendiri!" usir Sasuke.

"Eh, aku pinter bahasa Inggris loh," ujar Itachi.

"Ga' percaya gue."

"Oh? Nantang nih? Lo mau gue ngomong apa?"

"Di balik tembok ini, dunia besar. Setiap hari, banyak orang melakukan kejahatan dibalik tembok ini."

"..."

"Kenapa?"

"Bahasa Inggrisnya 'melakukan' apa sih?"

NYUT! Muncul satu kerutan didahi Sasuke.

"Tuh kan, keluar sana!"

"Oh ya, gue tau!"

"Ape?"

"On behind wall this, world big. Everyday, many people do crimes behind wall this."

"...Paan thu?"

"Lha, yang tadi!"

"SAAAAAAAAALLLLLAAAAAAHHHHH...!!"

"Trus yang bener apa?"

"Outside this wall, big world. Everyday, many people did crimes behind this wall,()" jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi kan yang 'Everyday many people blablabla crimes behind' bener!"

"ENGGA! POKOKNYA ENGGA! Engga' bisa dipercaya lo! IQ tengkurep aja lo! Turun lo! Makan sushi aja sana gih!" kata Sasuke sambil mendorong kakaknya keluar kamar.

"Tapi Otouto, aku ini pinternya di.."

RIIIIIING!! RIIIIING!!

Kata-kata Itachi terpotong dengan bunyi dering HP Sasuke. Sasuke segera mendorong kakaknya sekuat tenaga dan menutup pintu. Ia berlari kearah tempat tidurnya dan mengambil HP-nya. Ia melihat caller ID-nya: Uzumaki 'Dobe' Naruto. Ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Anak ayam, lo udah ngerjain PR B.Ing 'lom?" tanya Naruto dari seberang dengan blak-blakan.

"Anak ayam lo bilang?! Lagi ngerjain! Apa urusan lo?"

"Besok gue mo liat yah.." kata Naruto memelas.

"Ga' bisa!"

"Yaaaaah.. pelit amat si lo!"

"Ga' bisa ya ga' bisa!"

"AYolaaaaaaaahhh.. Plisssss..."

"Plas-plis-plas-plis! Cuplas-cuplis?! Engga'! Keputusan Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa diganggu gugat!" kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Pelit lo!"

"Biarin!"

"Ya udah deh, gue telpon Hinata ajah! Minta dikerjain bareng," kata Naruto putus asa.

"Mestinya begitu. Dah dobe," kata Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan ga' mutu itu.

"Dah teme."

TUT!

Panggilan terputus.

Beberapa detik kemudian telponnya kembali berdering. Ia sangka itu Naruto. Tanpa mengecek caller ID-nya dahulu, langsung ia buka HP-nya.

"Mo apa lagi lo, dobeeeee...??"

"Eh, ini Sasuke ya?" tanya seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Eh, iya. Ini siapa ya?"

"Halo, perkenalkan, aku Rin Fujisawa. Aku anak kelas sebelah," kata Rin.

"...Oh! Rin Fujisawa, anak kelas 11-2? Yang juara baca berita bahasa Inggris itu (itu Helen-chan itu! Apa si? Lebay! Orang menang cuma sekali!)?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya! Wah, kau tau ya?"

"Ya iyalah! Siapa yang ga' tau? By the way, kenapa kamu telepon (kamu? Baru kenal aja udah 'aku-kamu'?? Gimana yang udah lama kenal??)?" tanya Sasuke.

"Engga, kok. Iseng aja,"

"Kamu dapet nomor telpon-ku dari mana?"

"Dari temen."

"Sakura?"

"Haruno Sakura? Bukan. Aku engga kenal dia."

"Oh.. eh, kamu kan juara B.Ing, bisa kerumahku engga?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bo-boleh. Kenapa emang?"

"Aku ada PR B.Ing. Nah, ini susah banget. Bantuin ya, kamu tau kan rumahku dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tau."

"Ya udah. Secepatnya bisa?"

"Bisa,bisa! Aku siap-siap dulu ya,"

"Iya. Jangan lama loh! Udah mau sore nih!"

"Okeh! Sampe ketemu!"

"Sampe ketemu!"

TUT!

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia baru saja mendapat seseorang yang dapat membantunya di PR 'advanced'-nya. Tak ada yang pintar B.Ing di Konoha, kecuali tentu saja, Rin. Kemudian, terbesit suatu ingatan di otak Sasuke. "Oiya! Sakura kan mau dateng jam 4!" kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil menepuk jidatnya (yang nong-nong tapi ga' se-nong-nong cewe'nya). Biarinlah, pikir Sasuke.

--

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Sasuke! Ada temanmu nih!" teriak ibu Sasuke dari bawah.

"Iyaaa..!!" balas Sasuke.

Sasuke segera turun kebawah. Ia tau nama Rin Fujisawa, tapi orangnya? Boro-boro.

Ketika ia turun kebawah dan menuju pintu, ia akhirnya bisa melihat bentuk rupa Rin Fujisawa. Anak normal, tapi cantiknya itu loh! Rambutnya panjang berwarna keemasan diiket satu, pake kacamata dan bermata biru. Kulitnya putih mulus yang Sasuke pikir pasti kalo' dibuat perosotan, sukses 100.

Sasuke tercengang. Ia tak menyangka kalo' Rin secantik itu. Emang banyak temen-temen sekelasnya yang naksir, cuma dia belom pernha liat orangnya kaya' gimana.

Melihat Sasuke yang tercengang sendiri, akhirnya Rin yang ngomong.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya.

"Boleh. Ke atas yuk. Kamarku ada diatas," jawab Sasuke. Mereka-pun naik ke kamar Sasuke dalam diam. Mikoto ampe bingung, itu temennya apa bukan sih, kok diem-dieman.

Sampe di kamar Sasuke, dilantai udah disiapin meja lesehan sama Sasuke. Sasuke mempesilahkan Rin duduk, kemudian baru ia duduk.

"Jadi, Sasuke. PR-nya yang mana?" tanya Rin ketika mereka sudah duduk.

"Kau sedang melihatnya," jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk pada buku cetak Bahasa Inggris-nya dengan dagunya.

Rin melihat-lihat sebentar.

"Sampe halaman berapa?"

"73 sampe 86."

"Banyak banget. Yaudah deh, kita kerjain aja yuk."

Sebenernya Sasuke maleeeeeessss... banget ama nyang namanya 'PR Bahasa Inggris' (Rin: Sasuke! Jangan githu dong! Helen-chan kan suka bahsa inggris! Kasian kan? Tuh dia lagi nangis di pojokan gara-gara kamu bilang males ama PR B.Ing! Helen-chan: Huhu... Rin, makasi ya... Huhuhu...) ampe dia mau bilang 'Kita? Lo aja kali gue engga!'. Tapi takut entar nilai B.Ing-nya anjlok. Masa Uchiha Sasuke yang 'perfect' ini nilai B.Ing-nya anjlok? Kira-kira... gitu lah isi hatinya Saskay-kun.

Mereka kemudian mengerjakannya sambil sesekali mengobrol.

Tiba-tiba, ga' ada angin ga' ada tornado, Sasuke nanya Rin pertanyaan ga' jelas.

"Rin, lo (lo? Prasaan tadi 'kamu-aku' deh?) udah punya pacar belom?" Gimana? Ga' jelas kan?

Rin kaget ditanyain begitu. Tapi dia jawab sejujurnya. "Pernah punya, tapi udah putus."

"Oh ya? Kapan putusnya?" Suer ni anak kalo' ngomong nyerocos banget! Kaga' pake otak! Liat waktu kek! Kan masih jam 5 sore, kalo' mo ngomongin gituan, mending jam 8! (heh? Apa hubungannya??)

"3 bulan lalu."

"Hmm, hmm, (ngangguk-ngangguk gajebo gitu ya..) Mang anaknya kaya' gimana? Sifat ama penampilannya. Anak sekolah kita?"

"Iya, kelas 11-5. Anaknya.. yaaa.. gitu deh. Tapi dia suka gini, keliatan luarnya sih sayang ama aku, cuma dalemnya? Gue ga' yakin. Soalnya kalo' misalnya kita disuit-suitin orang, dia emang mukanya merah, cuma engga apalah gitu. Megang tangan aku lah, apalah. Anaknya emang misterius, susah ditebak dalemnya! Pendiem," jawa Rin sambil menulis di buku Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mikir sesuatu dengan perasaan ga' enak.

"Kok tiba-tiba aku gini ya? Ada rasa... apa yah ini? Plin-plan? Terhadap apa?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Ia termenung selama beberapa saat.

"Sasuke? Skarang kita kerjain halamn 84, ya," kata Rin tiba-tiba, membuyarkan pikiran dan lamunan Sasuke.

"Ah, iya."

--

a/n: Maap yang ini dikiiiiiiiiiiiittt... But, next chapter pasti bakal panjang (mudah-mudahan). Mudah-mudahan juga next chapter bisa jadi chapter terakhir, soale banyak fan fic nyang harus dikerjain, ga' mau kerjaan numpuk (sok sibuk). Bu baeeee..!!

Oh ya, nyang ada tanda () itu tuh disclaimer-nya. Aslinya aku quote dari CSI:MIAMI episode Internal Affairs, walo' diubah sedikit.. Ada nyang suka? Tenaaaaangg... Sasu ga' suka Rin kok! Rin cuma nyadarin Sasuke tentang sesuatu tanpa sengaja ajah!

Oh ya, di chappie 3 nanti ada kerabat-kerabat-nya Sasuke dan Sakura. Kerabat Sakura lebih banyak. Siapa nyang mau jadi kerabat Sasu & Saku?? Bilang lwat ripyu! (Taktik memperbanyak ripyu. Heuheuheu...).

REVIEW and ANSWER!!


	3. The Party pt I

Do You Really

Do You Really?

CHAPTER 3: The Party pt. I

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS THINGS! Noh, puas? Request-an-nya odol grape dan dedicated to odol hebal. Dia bilang nyang First Surprise endingnya nge-gantung. Makanya, di sini mau aku 'clear' semuanya. Tentang 'I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS THINGS' itu, sebenernya engga' niat dari dalem ati. Aku pengen punya Kiba en Naru...!!

Skarang bales repiu dulu yok!

AliceGlocyanne: Ya iyalah gue makhluk! Makasi udh nge-ripyu..

pink-violin: Baiklah, hasrat saudara akan saya tumpahkan (emang susu??) di chappie berikutnya..

Mayura: Kamu.. mau jadi sodara-nya Sasuke? Soalnya sodara Sasu lebih banyak dari Saku..

Okeh, on to the story!

Do You Really?

Rin sudah pulang. PR Sasuke sudah terselesaikan. Ia sudah makan siang. Ia sudah makan sushi kreasi ibu Sakura. Ia sudah membereskan meja dikamarnya. Ia sudah mandi. Tapi kenapa ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba tidak memikirkan itu tapi tiap kali ia mencoba menghilangkan pikiran itu, pikiran itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia tak bisa tidak memikirkannya. Ia menghela nafas-nya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah, nonton TV.

RSBC (Ratapan Shinobi Bego Channel, ambil dari Tragedi Konoha 1998, ciptaan oondagubrakitachi, Helen-chan dan Ino Glocyanne.. Buatan Helen-chan lo nama channel-nya!), channel 1, sedang menyiarkan berita gajebo.

KLIK!

KoW (Konoha World), channel 2, lagi ada sinetron 'Cinta Shinobi Tak Terbalas'. "Beu! Apaan nih?" pikir Sasuke.

KLIK!

Konohasiar, channel 3, lagi ada iklan Mi Kremes. Sasuke tetep di channel itu, pingin tau apa yang lagi disiarin. Ternyata, ternyata.. Ternyataaaa...!! Kehidupan seekor musang. Sasuke langsung mendelik ke kamar kakaknya yang bersebelahan dengan letak TV.

KLIK!

KohareTV, channel 4, lagi ada sinetron juga, tapi.. wekz! Apaan thu? Sasuke menjulurkan kepalanya lebih kedepan. Ia ingin betuk-betul memastikannya. "Eh, bener itu? Yang bener? Itu-itu-itu... ITU KAN GUE AMA SAKURAAAAA...!!" teriak Sasuke dalam hati. Terlihat disitu ada Sasuke, dan Sakura, yang sedang jalan bareng, abis pulang dari air terjun. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sasuke berkata,"Mau ga' 2 taun lagi kita nikah?". Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. _"Itu kan kejadian waktu itu?"_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Di dalam dalam hatinya lagi, ia mengutuk orang yang merekam kejadian itu. _"Wah, siabe _–versi alus-nya sialan- _banget nih orang nyang nge-rekam! Anjroooottt…!!"_

Seketika itu juga, 2 buah pintu menjeblak terbuka.

**JEBLAK! BRUAK! KROMPAYANG!**

Ternyata makan 1 korban. Pigura foto dibelakang kamar ortu Sasuke. Sasuke melompat kaget.

"Apaan sih?"

"KAMI UDAH LIAT LOOOOOOHH…!!" teriak mereka bertiga.

"Hah?"

"Gimana nih? Papi belum pesen tenda de es beh!!" teriak Fugaku histeris.

"Heh?"

"Gimana nih? Mami belum pesen katering!!" teriak Mikoto ikut-ikut histeris.

"Hoh?"

"Gimana nih? Gue belom beli cincin!!" teriak Itachi ikut-ikut histeris. Tapi nyang ini tambah. Frustasi.

"Hih?" Hih? Kaya' kuda…

"MAU APA TENDA DE ES BEH, KATERING EN CINCIN-NYA??" teriak mereka bertiga.

"Huh?"

"DARITADI HAH, HIH, HUH, HEH, HOH!! Mana ekskresi-nya?! Eh salah, mana ekspresi-nyaaaaa…?? Eh, maksudnya, MAU APAAAA…??" teriak mereka histeris + frustasi + kalap.

"Uhm… tenda de es beh, terserah papih deh," kata Sasuke. Fugaku langsung mencet-mencet nomer di telepon.

"Katering-nya ya terserah emak, eh salah, mamih ajaaah…" kata Sasuke, mulai pasrah. Mikoto langsung mencet-mencet tombol di hape-nya.

"Cincin-nya, kalo' bisa perak, ya. Tokonya sih, terseraaaah…"

"Toko-nya terserah… OKEH! Itachi mau beli dulu!"

"Heh? Skarang?"

"Iye! Skarang! Kan pesta-nya besok, ya kan mih, pih?" tanya Itachi menengok ke arah papi-mami-nya dengan senyum jail. Yang di pandang cuma ngangguk-ngangguk kaya' ayam lagi matok batu sambil terus ngomong di telpon/hape-nya.

"Pesta? Pesta apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya 'PESTA PERTUNANGAN LO AMA SAKURA' lah! Lo kira apa? Pesta sunatan lo?" kata Itachi.

"APUAAAAAAAHHHH…??"

Dunia gonjang-ganjing. Matahari menyembunyikan diri, takut. Semua orang bersuka-ria, matahari ilang, tapi diurungkan karena takut kena ledakan suara ultrasonik Sasuke.

3 menit…

Dunia kembali normal..

"Pesta pertunangan? Ape lo bilang?! Gue ama Sakura kan belom setuju!"

"Halah, bilang aja dalem ati mau!" kata Mikoto.

"Diem lu!" kata Sasuke.

"NAK! KUKUTUK KAMU!!" teriak Mikoto.

**JGEEEEERRRR…!!**

Dan terjadilah sesuatu yang Maha Dahsyat. Sasuke berubah namanya menjadi Sasu Kundang! Dia berubah menjadi…………. AYAM! Anak ayam tepatnya. Skali lagi, AYAM! Anak ayam tepatnya. Skali lagi, AYAM! Anak ayam tepatnya. Skali lagi, AAAAH…!! Apaan sih! Ngelantur aja sukanya. Engga kok, Sasu engga brubah jadi anak ayam, becandaaa…!! Mari kita ulang dari awal. Eh, engga awal-awal banget siiiih…

3 menit…

Dunia kembali nomal..

"Pesta pertunangan? Ape lo bilang?! Gue ama Sakura kan belom setuju!"

"Halah, bilang aja dalem ati mau!" kata Mikoto.

"Eh.."

"_Perasaan ini lagi! Perasaan apa sih ini?Okeh, gue tau ini rasa stroberi, maksud gue, rasa plin-plan. Tapi plin-plan terhadap apa? Plin-plan menerima bahwa kakak gu Itachi, si mulut-tong-bocor, ato plin-plan entar abis mandi mo milih celana dalem warna biru ato item? Bukan! Bukan itu!" _

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke diem. Ga' bergerak. Tatapan matanya kosong.

"Sasuuuuukeee… main yooooookkk..!!" kata Fugaku. _Still, _dia diem.

"Sini! Aku aja!" kata Konohamaru. Lah, dia dateng dari mana??

Konohamaru lalu mendekat ke Sasuke. Ia lalu mengemut jari telunjuknya dan yang engga disangka-sangka… KONOHAMARU MASUKIN ITU JARI KE DALEM KUPING SASUKE!! Mau reply? Ga' ada!

Spontan Sasuke kaget dan lompat ditempat.

"Weks! Paan thu? Kok ada basah-basah di telinga gue?"

Ia lalu mengorek kupingnya dan menemukan sesuatu yang sulit ia percaya. Air liur Konohamaru.

"AER LIUR SAPPPEE NEEHHH…??" teriak Sasuke histeris.

"Konohamaru.." jawab ortu-nya sambil nunjuk ke Konohamaru.

"Anjrot! Siabe lu!" kata Sasuke.

Abis puas dihujam perkataan semacam siabe dan sebagainya, dan dikata-dikatai dengan nama-nama penghuni Miami Zoo (Miami Zoo dong! Jangan Ragunan mulu! Nyang lebih keren dikit napah? Kapan-kapan Brooklyn Zoo deh..), Konohamaru meloncat pulang.

"Jadi?" tanya Mikoto.

"Jadi?"

**JEBLAK!**

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok orang dengan rambut panjang berkibar. Tatapannya lurus. Badannya tegap. Sayangnya, dia bawa-bawa kantong kresek.

"Aniki, lo ngapain??"

"Nih! Cincin request-an elo! Perak noh! Mahal tauk!" sembur Itachi.

"Hmm.. makasih ya," kata Sasuke. Ia lalu langsung berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Masa' cuma makasih doang?! Paling banter kasi gue sesajen kek!" kata-teriak Itachi (kata-teriak??).

"Nak, inget! Kamu tuh tuyul, bukan makhluk gaib yang pantes dikasi sesajen.." jelas Fugaku.

"Tuyul kan juga boleh dikasi sesajen??"

"Lha, kamu kan tuyul gondrong. Mana ada tuyul gondrong? Mereka pikir kamu tuh bukan tuyul makanya engga dikasi jatah sesajen.."

"Harusnya mereka ngasi dong! Kan aku yang paling istimewa!"

"Yang paling istimewa itu, Itachi, adalah tuyul yang kemana-mana engga pake clana."

Itachi langsung membelalakkan matanya, kaget.

Di kamar Sasuke, ia langsung merebahkan badannya di kasir dan mengambil hape-nya. Ia segera meng-sms Sakura.

Kediaman Haruno..

Sakura sedang menyelesaikan PR Bahasa Inggris-nya ketika tiba-tiba hape-nya berbunyi.

TRRRRRTT…TRRRTTT…!! TRRRTT…TRRRRTT…!!

Sakura langsung mengambilnya. Ada sms masuk. Dari Sasuke. Ia langsung memencet tombol "View".

From: Sasuke

Sakura, kmu udh lyat di TV 'lom??

"_TV? Liat apaan??" _batin Sakura. Ia langsung menjawab, memencet tombol "Reply".

TIRIRIRIRIRIRIT…!! TIRIRIRIRIRIRIT…!! TIRIRIRIRIRIRIT…!!

From: Sakura

Belom tuh.. Mang napa?

Sasuke langsung membalas dengan singkat. Dalem ati ia bersyukur Sakura engga liat.

TRRRRRTT…TRRRTTT…!! TRRRTT…TRRRRTT…!!

From: Sasuke

Engga..

Sakura bingung. Apaaa juga nyang bisa diliat jam segitu? Isinya sinetron semua! Nyang paling seru buat Sakura tonton mah cuma "Petualangan Aya si Buaya: Mencari Jati & Identitas Diri". Itu juga entar malem.

Lagi asik-asik bingung (bingung kok asik?) tiba-tiba ada suara gradak-gruduk dari luar. Sakura reflek menyembunyikan diri. Takut ternyata itu adalah monster yang telah memakan ayah-ibunya.

**JEBLAK! **

Pintu kamar Sakura menjeblak terbuka. Memperlihatkan ibu-nya, diikuti ayahnya dibelakang.

"SAKURAAAAA….!!" teriak ibunya.

"I-iya, bu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu tunangan ama Sasukeeeehh??" tanya ayahnya.

"Hah?"

"KAMI UDAH LIAT DI TIPI LOOOOOHHH…!!" teriak ortu-nya ga' kalah histeris kaya' ortu Sasuke.

"Liat apa?"

"Sasuke ngajak kamu nikah kan??" tanya ayahnya dengan senyum jail.

"Heh?"

"Alah, jangan pura-pura deh! Ada di tipi kok!"

Ada keheningan yang mencekam, bak di kamar mandi… ya buat mandi!

"ANJROOOOOTTT…!! Jadi itu yang mau dibilang Sasuke??"

"Wah, Sasuke lagi! Aku harus telpon Fugaku!"

"Ibu juga MUSTI, KUDU, MUST, WAJIB, HARUS, MESTI, HAVE TO, MUST TO nelpon Mikoto!" kata ibunya asal nyamber dapet gledek.

Ortu lagi sibuk cuap-cuap, Sakura langsung nyamber hape.

TIRIRIRIRIRIRIT…!! TIRIRIRIRIRIRIT…!! TIRIRIRIRIRIRIT…!!

From: Sakura

Jadi itu yg mo kmu ksi tw?? Aq jga kgt..!! Spa sey yg ngerkm??

Sasuke, yang juga emosi, langsung ngebales.

TRRRRRTT…TRRRTTT…!! TRRRTT…TRRRRTT…!!

From: Sasuke

Iyeeehh… kmu nonton ndiri apa dkasi tw? Pasti dksi tw deh. Secara kmu kan ngga 'in' ama gosip-gosipan..

Seketika itu juga terdengar gradak-gruduk lagi. Sakura udah biasa.

**JEBLAK!**

Angin tornado berhembus.

"Sakura!"

"Ya?"

"Kamu..kamu.."

"Apa?"

"Kamu..kamu.."

"Apa?!"

"Kamu..

"APA?!"

"Kamu.. abis daro toilet belom disiram ya?"

GUBRAK!

"Ga nyambung gitu loh!"

"Eh, maksud ibu.. kamu.. kamu.. dijodohin ama Sasuke! Maksudnya, entar malem mau ada pesta pertunangan kamu ama Sasuke! Di rumah Sasuke!" teriak ibunya histeris.

Sakura masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata beruntun ibunya itu.

25 menit kemudian..

"HAAAAH?? AKU?? MALEM INI?!"

"Iya! Slamat ya.." kata ayahnya.

"Engga bisa! Kan aku ama Sasu belom setuju!"

"Wah, ngomongnya sama kaya' Sasu loh, tadi Mikoto bilang.."

"Pokoknya, ayah mau nelpon sodara dulu.. Suruh dateng," kata ayahnya. Singkat, padat, jelas, berbobot (brapa kg, bu??).

"Heh? Ayaaaahhh…!! Jangan, yaaaahhh!!" kata Sakura memohon-mohon sambil diseret-seret ayahnya. Ya wong Sakura meluk kaki ayahnya.

"Ga' bisa! Kan ini acara keluarga!" kata ayahnya udah mencet tombol.

"Tapi, yah.."

"Ah! Kai! Kau harus ke rumahku malam nanti! Jadi gini ya.. Sakura itu…"

Sakura akhirnya pasrah, ninggalin ayahnya sendirian nge-gosip ama adeknya.

--

a/n: GaJeBoooo!! Eh, ternyata sodara-sodaranya pada di chappie 4 semua! Ternyata juga, tamatnya masih lama… Abis yang nge-ripyu biat jadi sodara-nya masih sedikit, jadi belom bisa ke kumpul semua. Entar kalo' udah ada sekitar 6 lebih, baru.. CHAPTER 4!!


	4. The Party pt II

Do You Really?

CHAPTER 4: The Party pt.II

Maaaaaaappppp… banget ngapdet-nya lama. Soalnya ada kendala (ceilah!), maksudnya ga ada ide gituh. Uwaaaa…!! 22 reviews –norak-!! Makasih nyang udah nge-review. Semua OCs bakal Helen muculin chapter depan, jadi.. sabar ya..!! And enjoy! Ohya, First Surprise aku delete karena aku mau. Tapi tenang.. nanti aku publish lagi kok, tapi MUNGKIN ada sedikit pembaharuan.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS THINGS! Noh, puas? Request-an-nya odol grape dan dedicated to odol hebal. Dia bilang nyang First Surprise endingnya nge-gantung. Makanya, di sini mau aku 'clear' semuanya. Tentang 'I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS THINGS' itu, sebenernya engga' niat dari dalem ati. Aku pengen punya Kiba en Naru...!!

Do You Really?

Sakura's POV

Aku ga' percaya! Aku ga' percaya! Aku bakalan jadi tunangan Sasuke! Ini mimpi apa sih? Kok indah banget? Jangan-jangan aku sudah ada di surga? Berarti aku sudah mati dong? Aduh! Tapi aku masih merasa sakit kalo' di cubit, berarti aku ga' mati.. DAN INI BUKAN MIMPI!! Aku tunangan dengan Sasuke! Yippie! Tapi.. akhir-akhir ini kok Sasuke bermuram durja ya? Ada apa gerangan? Setiap kali aku tanya, dia hanya senyum kecil sambil bilang, "Aku ga' apa-apa kok." Makin bingung deh!

End of Sakura's POV

Pesta tunangan..

"Uwaaa..! Dasar keluarga Uchiha! Tenda-nya aja megah, euy!" kata Ino.

"Sa-sakura-chan mana ya?" tanya Hinata celingak-celinguk kanan-kiri.

"Aduh! Kamu itu ya. Kan mempelai-nya keluar nanti!" kata Tenten.

"Eh? I-ini pernikahan ya? Kok dibilangnya pesta tunangan?"

"Bukan.. ini pesta tunangan kok. Maksudnya Tenten mungkin 'calon' mempelai?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara keluar dari antah berantah.

"Sakura, selamat ya," kata Tenten.

"Sakura! Selamat ya atas pertunanganmu dengan Sasuke! Akhirnya hari ini datang juga!" kata Temari sambil ngeluarin air mata sok dramatis. Yang lain sweatdropped.

"Makasih. Tapi.. sebenernya sih Sasuke bilang mau nikahnya 2 tahun lagi. Tapi.. yaaahh.. orang tua kami itu.. udah keburu semangat '47 duluan!"

"2 tahun lagi? Ja-jadi.. begitu ya? Tapi lebih cepat lebih bagus kan? Oh ya, se-selamat ya Sakura-chan.." kata Hinata.

"Se-" Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah menyelak.

"IYA! SAMA-SAMA!"

"Ni anak.. kaga mau gue nyelesein barang satu kalimat doang ya?!"

"Biarin!" Akhirnya antara 'calon' mempelai dan tamu, terjadi pertengkaran mulut bersejarah, sampe-sampe Hinata, Temari dan Tenten udah mau ngukir prasasti didepan mereka, nulis tentang kejadian bersejarah itu –lebaii-.

Di sisi lain tenda..

"Huhu.. Sakura-chan akhirnya diembat juga sama si teme.. Huhu.." Naruto nangis ½ meraung ½ tersedu, meratapi nasib. Gimana engga? Orang waktu dia liat TV, acara-nya lagi nyiarin rekaman SasuSaku di air terjun, dia lagi makan ramen dan keselek sumpitnya. Udah gitu, pas mau ngambil air, dia kesandung tikar rumahnya dan jatoh muka duluan. Untung kaga' bonyok.

"Heh, dobe! Kamu kan masih ada Hinata. Buat apa nangis setengah meraung setengah tersedu gitu?"

"Iya sih, tapi.. GUE GA' RELA SAKURA-CHAN AMA TEME KAYA' LO!" teriak Naruto sejadi-jadi.

"Terserah lo deh.." kata Sasuke tenang.

"Loh? Kok ga' marah? Jangan-jangan lo kaga' denger? Oke deh, gue ulang lagi ya. GUE GA' RELA SAKURA-CHAN AMA.. Loh? Loh? Kok pergi? Temeeee…!! Get back here!!" teriak Naruto kearah Sasuke yang udah bermil-mil jauhnya.

"_Gue harus ngomongin ini. Tapi.. ke siapa? Yang jelas bukan ke si tong bocor. Ah! Ke ayah aja ah. Pasti dia ngartos," _pikir Sasuke. Ia lalu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan, dimana ayahnya sedang menunggu.

TOK, TOK!

"Ya, masuk!" terdengar sebuah suara dari balik pintu. Sasuke membukanya.

"Oh, Sasuke. Ayo sini! Ada apa? Nerpes?" tanya Fugaku.

"Nerpes, nerpes, HERPES?! Ga' lah! Sasu cuma mau ngomongin sesuatu."

"Oh? Apa itu?"

"I-itu lo, yah.. perasaan Sasu.. terhadap Sakura."

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Fugaku sambil mulai melahap onigiri dihadapannya. Biar kaga' nerpes, makan onigiri dulu! Itu motto-nya Uchiha Fugaku!

"Aduh, gimana ngomongnya, ya? Gini lo. Sasu.. rada plin-plan.. sama perasaan Sasu atas Sakura," kata Sasuke terus terang.

"Hm? Plin-plan gimana?"

"Plin-plan maksudnya.. perasaan Sasu.. diambang antara suka dan tidak."

Muka Fugaku langsung biru. Tadinya dia mau muntahin semua onigiri, yang lagi dikunyah ama nyang udah di perut, tapi abis dipikir-pikir, ga mungkin dong? Masa' Uchiha Fugaku muntah di kamar?

"Ma-maksud kamu.. kamu udah engga suka Sakura? Gitu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Bukan! Bukan maksudnya gitu.. Sasu masih sayang sama Sakura.. tapi kadang-kadang muncul perasaan ingin lepas dari Sakura. Istilah kerennya, pingin nge-jomblo lah."

"Nak, ayah ga' bisa kasih saran untuk itu. Itu masalah kamu sendiri. Solusinya, emang agak susah dicari, tapi kamu pasti bisa mencarinya sendiri. Kadang-kadang tidak bergantung pada orang lain itu enak dan menguntungkan loh!" kata Fugaku, onigirinya udah ditelen semua.

"Tumben ayah bisa ngomong bijaksana gitu. Yaudah, makasih ya, yah. Sasu keluar dulu, acara-nya udah mau mulai loh," kata Sasu sambil berdiri (tadi dia lesehan, Fugaku di kursi) dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Oh iya! Yaudah, kamu duluan kesana dulu. Oh ya! Kamu harus menetapkan perasaanmu. Jangan bimbang begitu. Ga' enak kan rasanya bimbang?" tanya Fugaku.

"E-engga, yah."

"Nah. Kamu harus milih, naik ke panggung itu dengan perasaan berbunga-bungan karena senang dan sebagainya, atau naik ke panggung itu dengan perasaan bimbangmu. Silahkan pilih sendiri." Fugaku lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan kecil di dalam ruangan itu. Lebih tepatnya sih.. toilet.

Sasuke diam sesaat. Tak biasanya ayahnya bisa mengeluarkan kalimat bijaksana seperti itu. Ia menarik nafas dan memutar kenop pintu, berjalan menuju tempat dimana pesta diadakan.

--

Uwaaaa…!! We Be kronis melandaaaaaaa…. again. Maap kalo' Sasuke-nya agak sedikit OoC (sedikit?). Dan maap juga kalo' chapter ini sedikit dan rada gaje. Cuma 4 halaman! Oiya, FYI, Itachi manggil bonyok-nya 'Mamih-Papih' tapi kalo' Sasuke manggil bonyok-nya 'Ibu-Ayah'. Begitulah. REVIEW! Dan maafkan atas We Be kronis nyang sedang Helen alami. Mau nge-post di IH aja ampe nguras bak! Maksudnya, nguras otak! Bener-bener We Be deh pokoknya! Udah We be, ngantuk pula –yaiyalah, orang udah jam 9!-!

Tenten: Ceritanya makin menegangkan ga?

Helen: Emang jet coaster??

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 EXTRA

Do You Really?

Extra

Umm.. begini, ya. Helen lagi buat chapter 5-nya dan kaya'nya merasa ada nyang kurang. Nah, untuk para reviewer nyang udah nge-rikues jadi OC disini, dan nyang baru mau rikues (masi dibuka kok) tolong kirim lagi request-nya dengan format:

**Nama**

**Ciri-ciri fisik**

**Personality **

**Mau jadi kerabat siapa**

**Keterangan tambahan**

Dan tenang.. semua nyang nge-rikues bakal dimunculin. SEMUA. Karena sodara itu banyak, kan?

Ohya, pink-violin kan udah ganti nama jadi hikari.pink-violin, nah mau dipanggilnya hikari, apa pink-violin, apa apa? Kasi tau juga di keterangan tambahan ya! Juga, Mayura ama m4yuraa itu 1 orang? Nge-review-nya 2 kali soalnya. Tapi entar dua-duanya tetep dimunculin.

Arigatou!


	6. The Relatives

Do You Really?

CHAPTER 5: The Relatives

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS! Noh, puas? Request-an-nya odol grape dan dedicated to odol hebal. Dia bilang nyang First Surprise endingnya nge-gantung. Makanya, di sini mau aku 'clear' semuanya.

The OCs are here!! Pasti para author nyang ngelamar pada bilang, "FINALLY!! Kalo dimunculin di chappie 7, gue gampar Helen!" Hehe.. -violin dipanggilnya pink-violin aja yah..?!

Do You Really?

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar ayahnya dan sekarang sedang berjalan menuju panggung, tempat dimana 'calon' mempelai atau yang enaknya, yang tunangan, berdiri.

Sasuke berhenti beberapa langkah sebelum keluar dari area 'backstage'. Ia kembali memikirkan kata-kata ayahnya. Ia kembali menarik nafas dan melangkah keluar area.

"And now.. the moment you all have been waiting for! Sasuke dan Sakura!" teriak si MC, puteeChan (rikues lewat lisan. Hohoh..).

Sakura keluar dari sebuah pintu besar dengan memakai baju yang beda dengan yang pertama. Ia sekarang memakai gaun pink sederhana dengan hiasan bunga mawar pink di kiri atas. Lengan kirinya menggelayut di lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke, masih memakai baju yang tadi. _In fact_, dia memakai baju sama persis seperti yang ia pakai ketika 1st Anniversary mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja putih didalamnya. Ia juga memakai dasi merah (ini mau kerja apa mau tunangan?) dan sebuah mawar putih tersemat di saku jas-nya. Fangirls-nya mungkin udah ga bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain, "KYAAA..!! Sasuke kiyut abisss..!!!" dan "Gue kutuk si Sakura!". Tapi kayaknya ngga mungkin, secara ini private party.

Beberapa kerabat Sasuke dan Sakura juga datang. Iyalah, ini kan acara keluarga?

Sasuke dan Sakura naik ke pelataran panggung, diiringi tepuk tangan dari para tamu. Sakura sumringah. Sasuke tetep pasang tampang cool. Tapi bibirnya membentuk suatu senyuman yang transparan. Yang penting dia sudah tersenyum. Mereka kemudian duduk.

"Saatnya pergantian cincin. Mana cincinnya? Heh! Mana cincinnyaaa?!" teriak Putee sewot, diiringi sebuah teriakan dari backstage yang meneriakkan, "Iyeee.. SABAR!!". SasuSaku dan para tamu sweatdropped.

"Nah! Ini dia cincinnya," kata Putee ketika ia sudah mendapat cincinnya dan menyerahkan kedua cincin tersebut ke SasuSaku. Mereka mengambilnya. Putee turun panggung.

Semua lampu dimatikan. Hanya ada satu sorotan lampu, mengarah ke SasuSaku, yang sedang menjalani ritual pergantian cincin (weleh.. Helen ga tau ritual pertunangan tuh kaya' gimana. Biasanya cuma dilamar doang otomatis jadi tunangan kan? Yaudah, ini ritual tunangan versi baru..).

Kedua cincin sudah ditukar dan sudah ada di jari manis masing-masing. Keduanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba semua lampu menyala dan lampu sorot dimatikan. Global warming, euy!

Baru pada saat lampu dinyalakan, para orangtua dari yang tunangan naik ke atas panggung. Hmm.. tapi kenapa cuman mami-papi-nya Sakura doang yang beda? Masa nyang lain pake tuxedo ini papi-nya Sakura pake batik? Ada keris-nya pula! Mami-nya juga, pake kebaya lagi! Ni pertunangan.. apa sunatan?

Setelah salam-salaman, cipika-cipiki, de el el, SasuSaku dibenarkan turun panggung, menemui kerabat mereka.

Sakura mengenalkan Sasuke kesemua kerabatnya yang datang.

"Sasuke, ini saudara-ku, Mayura, yang selalu aku bicarakan itu loh!" kata Sakura memperkenalkan saudaranya dengan semangat. Sasuke menatap anak berkulit putih dan tenang didepannya sesaat kemudian menjawab, "Salam kenal."

"Seterusnya, anak yang disampingnya itu, namanya -violin. Dia juga saudara-ku, anak dari adiknya ayahku," kata Sakura sambil memperkenalkan seorang lagi anak perempuan disamping Mayura. Anak itu agak lebih pendek dari Mayura tapi kalau dilihat sekilas saja, tingginya sama dengan Mayura.

Mereka kemudian pergi menuju saudara Sakura yang lainnya. Setelah SasuSaku hilang dari pandangan, -violin dan Mayura mulai ngerumpi.

"Idih! Mereka cocok banget ya!" kata Mayura memulai rumpi-rumpi-an.

"Betul tuh! Kenapa tunangannya ga' dari dulu aja sih?" tanya pink-violin.

"Denger-denger sih ya, dulunya tuh Sasuke sama sekali ga suka ama Sakura-neechan! Tapi gara-gara sesuatu.. MEREKA BISA JADIAN BO!" kata Mayura dengan semangat '45-nya.

"Wauw! Romantis abis! Eh, ayo kita bikin sinetron dari cerita super duper dung pret romantis ini!" ajak pink-violin lebih semangat. Udah kaya' Indonesia mau nyerang Pakistan aja (kapan, mba?).

"Ayo, ayo!! Kita namain-nya: **Gara-gara sesuatu, mereka jadian**!" usul Mayura.

"Ah! Nama apaan thu? Norak. Enakan juga ini. **I Don't Love You, but I Actually Do**." usul pink-violin, berharap usulnya diterima dan meniban usul Mayura sebelumnya.

"Ga! Terlalu panjang dan lebaii! Mending, **A SasuSaku Story**. Simpel kan?" kata Mayura.

"Ogah!"

"Harus terima! Itu yang paling bagus!"

"Punyaku yang paling bagus!"

"Punyaku!"

"Punyaku!"

"Okeh.. jangan berantem. Mending kita mikirin judulnya aja!" kata Mayura.

pink-violin diam sejenak, memikirkan perkataan saudaranya tadi. Akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Oke deh!" kata pink-violin sambil memasang pose seperti Guy dan Rock Lee.

Ketika pink-violin dan Mayura masih mikirin soal judul, Sakura kembali mengenalkan seorang lagi saudaranya. Perempuan juga.

"Nah, Sasuke, ini Jevonda, sepupuku yang paling dekat. Biasa dipanggil Onda. Anaknya pintar loh!" kata Sakura sambil mengenalkan saudaranya, Onda, yang hari itu rambut 50 sentimeter-nya dikepang 1 (biasanya juga kok). Onda mengulurkan tangan untuk menyalami Sasuke. Sasuke menyambutnya.

"Selamat atas pertunangannya," kata Onda memberi selamat dengan datar. Tangan kirinya memegang sepiring besar siomay.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Lo tinggal sama siapa di rumah?" tanya Onda.

Sasuke agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Onda, tapi dijawabnya juga. "Ibu, ayah, sama aniki gue. Kenapa?"

"Mau membandingkan aja," jawab Onda sambil melahap satu tusuk sate.

"Membandingkan?"

Onda menelan satenya, lalu berbicara. "Iya. Gue tinggal bareng mama gue, papa gue, adik laki-laki gue, 2 eyang gue dan 1 anjing gue," kata Onda.

"Anjing? Oh, lo punya anjing?" tanya Sasuke. Ia kelihatannya tertarik.

"Iya. Satu. Jenis chow-chow rada-rada campur kampung juga sih.." kata Onda sambil mengambil sepiring kecil siomay.

"Oh ya? Siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke antusias. Sepertinya jiwa Inuzuka Kiba sudah mengganti jiwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Namanya? Inem," jawab Onda enteng.

SIIING..

Sasuke diam. Inem?

"Inem?"

Onda mengangguk.

_"Inem???????"_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati. _"Anjing kok dikasi nama 'INEM'? Anjing.. keren gitu lha wong dikasi nama.. Spyke ato apalah gitu.. Lha ini 'INEM'?"_ Sasuke semakin bertanya-tanya. Kenapa anjing dikasi nama Inem? Inem kan Pelayan Seksoy?

"Yang ngasi nama eyang gue, jadi jangan protes," kata Onda. Ia menusuk-nusuk sebuah kentang.

"Oooh.. Hahaha.. Begitu toh.." Sasuke tertawa garing. Kalo ada bunyinya, pasti Sasuke ketawanya, "Haha.. KRIUK.. Haha.. KRAUK..". -oke, ga jelas-.

"Howo-howong, haiyong keyeme feheme kehe hemehe?" tanya Onda dengan mulut penuh siomay. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Maksud?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Dia bilang, "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ketemu pertama kali gimana?"," kata Sakura tapi pandangannya tidak mengarah ke Onda ataupun ke Sasuke. Ia sedang celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu atu seseorang..

_"Sakura hebat ya.. Ngga usah ngeliat muka Onda udah bisa menterjemahkan bahasa planetnya.."_ batin Sasuke. "Pertama kali kami ketemu? Itu, dulu tuh kami satu tim waktu di akademi.."

Setelah menceritakan panjang lebar bagaimana Sasuke bisa bertemu Sakura dan kemudian pergi ke beberapa saudara Sakura yang lain, SasuSaku pergi ke suatu sudut ruangan.

"Jadi, Sasuke.. mana saudara-saudara-mu?" tanya Sakura, sedikit berharap ia akan dikenalkan ke saudara-saudara Sasuke.

"Itu, itu, itu, dan masih banyak yang lain. Ayo, kuperkenalkan mereka padamu," kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya supaya Sakura bisa menggandengnya. Sakura mengambil tangan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju seorang anak perempuan yang 'diduga' adalah saudara Sasuke.

Saat SasuSaku tiba, anak itu sedang clingak-clinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri. Didepannya tersedia berbagai _buffet._ Setelah dirasa cukup aman, anak itu kemudian membuka salah satu tutup _buffet_ dan mengambil satu buah daging.

"Kau tahu kan ini belum boleh dimakan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dari belakang anak itu dengan 'sedikit' hawa neraka tingkat 4. Anak perempuan itu kaget dan berbalik.

"Nii..nii-san.. Halo! Ma..maksudku.. maafkan aku!" kata anak itu sambil menunduk sedalam-dalamnya (sampai membelah bumi dan menuju pusat bumi.. lebaii).

"Sasuke, sudahlah. Hai, namamu siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Da-dani.." jawab anak itu, agak shock setelah kena 'marah' Sasuke.

"Oh.. Dani, ya? Kau kan perempuan, bukannya Dani itu nama laki-laki ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada aja cewek namanya Dani!" jawab Dani sedikit protes.

"Iya, iya, maaf.. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kamu ngapain nyuri-nyuri _buffet_?" tanya Sakura.

"Laper.."

"Haha! Laper mulu lo! Makanya, kalo mau pergi tuh makan dulu, jangan main basket mulu!" kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut keriting Dani. Dani menghindar.

"Idih! Gue kan bukan anak kecil lagi!" kata Dani jengkel.

"Iyakah?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit nada menyindir.

"Setiap ketemu selalu berantem?" tanya Sakura.

"IYA!" kata-teriak Sasuke dan Dani bersamaan. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Gue bilangin papa lo, baru tau rasa lo!" ancam Sasuke.

"Yee.. nii-san anak kecil! Cuman bisanya ngadu doang!" balas Dani.

NYUT! Satu kerutan didahi Sasuke muncul.

"Ape lo bilang?"

"Anak kecil!"

"Ulangin?"

"Anak kecil! Wee..!" ejek Dani.

"Okeh!" kata Sasuke kemudian ia bersiap menyerang Dani ketika seseorang menangkap lengannya.

"Sasu.. mana sodara-mu yang lain?" tanya Sakura dengan suara mendayu-dayu.

"Enta.. lo lagi nyanyi?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Mana sodara lo yang lain?!" tanya Sakura agak membentak dengan muka menyeramkan.

"I-itu.." jawab Sasuke takut. Sasu.. kok engkau jadi lunak ama Sakura begini sih? Biasanya malah Sakura yang lunak (emang ayam tulang lunak?).

"Kemon! Nah, Dani, kami kesana dulu ya!"

Sasuke nurut aja. Di perjalanan menuju saudara Sasuke yang lain, Sasuke melihat Naruto, yang mungkin udah sadar karena perkataan Sasuke awal-awal tadi, sedang dekat-dekat Hinata. Hinata malu-malu tapi tampaknya menikmati (heh?). Langka soalnya.

Melihat Naruto, Sasuke jadi ingat dulu-dulu waktu dia PDKT secara tidak langsung dengan Sakura. Sebenarnya yang PDKT itu Sakura, tapi Sasuke juga ikut terpancing untuk PDKT. Begitulah..

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura, yang sedang berjalan didepannya. Sebuah pikiran lain mulai berkecamuk di pikirannya.

"_Sakura.. bagaimana perasaanmu kalau tau ternyata aku TIDAK SUKA PADAMU?" _pikir Sasuke dalam diam. Sasuke masih suka Sakura, tentu saja. Dan ia ingin selamanya seperti itu. Tapi ternyata perasaannya tidak ingin ikutan. Sekarang otak Sasuke sudah berbentuk persegi panjang dan ingin rasanya dia mencocol otaknya dengan sambal sesudah dibakar (itu namanya mah otak-otak atuh!).

"Ng? Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, membuat Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Eh.. ngga apa-apa kok.." kata Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin Sakura tahu tentang semua pikirannya, mau itu yang udah ia curhatin ke ayahnya, atau yang baru saja datang tadi.

Sakura tersenyum, lega karena Sasuke tidak apa-apa. Akhir-akhir ini lagak Sasuke memang agak aneh kalau di dekatnya ada Sakura. Biasanya dia salting tapi hanya itu. Sekarang, ia salting _dan_ langsung menjauhkan diri dari Sakura. Sakura agak khawatir dengan itu.

"Itu sodaraku yang.." Kalimat Sasuke terpotong oleh seseorang yang berteriak nyaring.

"HEEE..!! SASUKE-NIISAN!!" teriak orang itu. Sasuke dan Sakura refleks berbalik.

"Ada disini rupanya! Kucari-cari kemana-mana juga!" ujar seorang anak perempuan yang datang menghampiri SasuSaku.

"Ah? Koguri.. bukannya kau tadi ke atas panggung ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Salah liat kali, niisan! Orang waktu tadi aku lagi makan kok!" ujar Koguri.

"Ini anak.. sama aja kaya' Dani.." bisik Sasuke. "Oh ya, Sakura, ini Koguri, sepupuku yang cerewet itu," kata Sasuke memperkenalkan sosok berambut ikal coklat tua di depannya pada Sakura.

"Oh, jadi kamu ya Koguri? Yang pernah mogok makan gara-gara Sasuke lagi berantem sama aku?" tanya Sakura. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sasuke dan Sakura pernah berantem. Koguri, yang sangat mendukung pasangan serasi itu, langsung mengancam Sasuke agar berbaikan dengan Sakura, kalau tidak Koguri bakal mogok makan dan tak akan pernah bicara pada Sasuke sampai Sasuke baikan dengan Sakura. Tapi Sasuke menolak. Awalnya sih Sasuke kira Koguri cuma main-main. Tapi ternyata.. ENG ING ENG! Koguri benar-benar melakukannya! Ia baru berhenti saat Sasuke minta maaf pada Sakura.

"Hehe.. iya!" jawab Koguri bangga.

"Oh ya, Dilia mana? Biasanya kalian bareng.." Sasuke mempertanyakan keberadaan satu lagi adik sepupunya itu.

"Oh, itu dia lagi disana, diseret ngobrol ama bibi Mikoto," ucap Koguri sambil menunjuk Mikoto, ibu Sasuke yang sedang ngobrol dengan seorang remaja perempuan yang dari tadi hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa pasrah.

"Mau ketemu ama Dilia?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan Koguri.

"Heh! Jadi gue ditinggal gitu!?" serunya. Ia lalu langsung menyusul kakak sepupunya itu.

"Jadi waktu itu bibi lagi main flying-fox sama papa kamu, tapi papa kamu mau yang lebih ekstrim, makanya papa kamu nyaranin buat flying-fox di.. KABEL LISTRIK!" kata Mikoto sambil tertawa. Dilia hanya tertawa sedikit.

"Oh iya, tau ngga bahwa papa kamu itu.."

"Ibu, sudahlah. Anak kecil ngga boleh dikasi gosip. Kan hatinya masih suci," kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah sampai di tempat Mikoto dan Dilia berada.

"Sasuke-niisan!" seru Dilia. Matanya memancarkan kalimat 'terima kasih sudah mengeluarkanku dari percakapan ngga mutu ini!'.

"Ah, Sasuke. Ibu baru mau menceritakan bahwa papa Dilia itu dulu punya boneka kesukaan berbentuk buaya yang sudah bocel, eh kau datang," kata Mikoto santai. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya dengan tatapan 'serius lo?'.

"Ah, niisan, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Dilia. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke, Dilia langsung menarik Sasuke ke tempat sepi, sementara Mikoto udah ngeloyor ngga tau kemana dan Koguri ngobrol sama Sakura.

"Apaan sih!?" tanya Sasuke, risih ditarik-tarik adik sepupunya itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke-niisan. Kenapa. Niisan. Milih. Haruno. Sakura?" tanya Dilia, sengaja di pisah-pisah.. biar mendramatisir ajah..

"Lah? Meneketeheberketekborokokok?" Sasuke malah bales nanya, ditambah borokokok blah cuih itu.

"Loh? Kok meneketeheberketekpetokpetokborokokok sih? Kenapa niisan milihnya Sakura kok dijawabnya meneketeheberketekpetokpetokborokokok?" Dilia malah tanya balik lagi.

"Kaya'nya gue ga pake petokpetok deh.."

"Yah.. niisan kan emang reinkarnasi ayam, jadi wajib pake petokpetok. Niisan coba deh kapan-kapan!" usul Dilia, yang langsung disambut jitakan di kepalanya.

"Kenapa gue milih Sakura? Mau jawaban jujur?" tanya Sasuke. Dilia melotot denga tatapan 'YA-IYALAH-JUJUR-MASA'-BOONGAN-!?'.

"Sakura tuh sebenernya cantik. Dia juga pinter banget ngelakuin pekerjaan rumah, belom lagi pengetahuannya tentang kedokteran dan segala macem. Sayang sih jidatnya selebar Benua Afrika.." ujar Sasuke sambil pasang pose mikir. Dilia sweatdrop.

"Oke!" Dilia menepuk bahu kakak sepupunya itu. "Selamat bahagia!" katanya, kemudian ia melenggang bayem menuju Koguri dan Sakura. Rambut sepunggung-nya juga ikut lenggang bayem.

_"Selamat bahagia? Kaya'nya ngga ada kata ucapan 'Selamat Bahagia' deh.. Baru denger gue.."_ pikir Sasuke. Mana ada coba 'Selamat Bahagia'? Yang ada 'Semoga Bahagia' kali!

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menuju Mikoto-Koguri-Dilia-Sakura.

"Ah, Sasuke. Kebetulan sekali. Tadi ibu baru saja menceritakan tentang kejadian pertamamu kecemplung got! Wah, waktu itu kami sekeluarga ricuh sekali. Keluar dari got, Sasuke menangis tak karuan," ucap Mikoto. Muka Sasuke memerah menahan malu.

"Ibu.."

PLOK!

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke merasa ada yang menepuk punggunya. Sasuke berbalik, mendapati seorang gadis berambut abu-abu (lebih menjurus ke silver sih) yang tangannya sedang bertengger di pundaknya.

"Setan datang..!!" seru gadis itu sambil menunjukkan muka seram, tapi Sasuke tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Sudah 11 tahun kau selalu mencoba menakutiku seperti itu. Dan kau tentu ingat selama 11 tahun itu aku tak pernah ketakutan oleh trik seram tradisi-mu," ujar Sasuke enteng. Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Dasar kau.. Seingatku 12 tahun deh," kata gadis itu.

"12 ya? Oh ya, kau mulai menjahiliku dari umur 5 tahun.." kata Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya atas pertunanganmu dengan Sakura! Kalian memang serasi!" ujar gadis itu. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Selamat ya, Sakura," katanya.

"Terima kasih, Wammy," jawab Sakura. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke dan Wammy.

"Aih, aih, mesra banget..!" seru seorang anak perempuan dari belakang Wammy. Kontan semua menengok.

"Rosella, jangan bilang kalo lo masih suka iri kalo Sakura deket-deket ama Sasuke?" tanya Wammy pada gadis di belakangnya.

"Ya jangan salahin gue! Salahin hati gue!" bela Rosella.

"Iya deh iya.."

"Oh ya. ..iy.a.." Rosella mengucapkan selamat sengaja di putus-putus.

"Rose. Selamat ya! Bukan ..iy.a! Di gabung aja napa sih!?" kata Mayura yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Loh? Mayura? Kamu kenal Rosella?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya dong. Dia kan tetanggaku. Ngga tetangga sebelahan sih. Tapi ya kenal," jawab Mayura.

"Huh, Mayu! Ditomplok monyet loh!" kata Rosella ngasal.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Ga tau juga sih."

Kontan semuanya tertawa. Tiba-tiba Dilia teriak.

"GYAA!! Neji!!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk Neji yang lwat di depannya. Untung tempat itu lagi ribut. Coba kalo sepi. Dilia treak-treak bakal kedengeran ampe Itali.

Ternyata di belakang Neji sedang berjalan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang. Melihat Dilia yang (sepertinya) menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya, dia langsung bergaya.

"Ya? Mau minta tanda tangan artis, ya?" tanya anak itu.

"Dih, jijay lo!" seru Dilia sambil melempar sebuah bingkisan kepada anak itu. Anak itu menangkapnya.

"Oh, terima kasih sudah diberi hadiah..!" kata anak itu sambil berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berkumpul bersama saudara mereka.

"Itu Dhien, adik sepupuku. Seumuran dengan Dilia," bisik Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Heh, artis ga kesampean!" panggil Koguri.

"Ape si lu!?" balas Dhien.

"Tumben lo ga pake kacamata," celetuk Wammy.

"Oho.. Gue kan baru dibeliin _contact lens_ ama bonyok gue! Warnanya coklat. Keren deh!" kata Dhien.

"Terserah deh ape kate lu.."

"Woi, Dhien! Disini juga lo?" seru seseorang. Dhien membalikkan badannya.

"Weh, Ondy! Iya juga ya, lo kan sodara-nya Sakura.." gumam Dhien.

"Kok.. sodara kita udah konek duluan daripada kita?" tanya Sakura.

"Dhien pernah cerita kalo dia pernah sekelas ama sodara kamu. Ternyata Onda toh.." kata Sasuke.

"Hee? Onda ga pernah cerita tuh dia punya temen sodara kamu!" kata Sakura.

"Wei, Mayura! Ninggalin orang di toilet! Seenak perut aja lo!" seru sambil berlari menghampiri Mayura.

"Akh! Jadi tuh tadi gue di toilet lagi nungguin elo ya? Gomen, gue lupa berat!!" Mayura memohon-mohon maaf.

"Bodo lah. Gue ketemu sodara-nya Sasuke di toilet, yang DENGAN BAIKNYA nungguin gue!" kata .

"Sodara gue? Siapa?" tanya Sasuke ingin tau.

"Dani dong, niisan!" seru Dani dari belakang .

"Heh, elu. Sakit perut kebanyakan makan ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Niisan tau aja.." ujar Dani sambil cengengesan.

"Jah.. Dani mah makan banyak dikit udah sakit perut! Gue dong, makan banyak kagak kenapa-napa!" kata Dilia membanggakan diri.

"Iya, sakit perutnya 3 hari lagi," celetuk Rosella.

"Aih, si _pinky_ berbicara," balas Dilia, memandang Rosella yang hari itu penampilannya pink semua.

"Heh, yang _pinky_ disini bukan cuma gue ya!" kata Rosella.

Dilia menoleh ke arah Sakura. Seketika ekspresinya menjadi horror.

"GYAA!! Maafkan aku, Sakura..!!!" seru Dilia sambil menarik-narik tangan Sakura.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura. Dilia masih menarik-narik tangannya. Ditambah menggoncang-goncang badannya juga.

"Sasuke-niisan! Bantu Sakura lepas dari Dilia dong! Sebagai laki-laki yang baik ya harus ngebantuin perempuan dong, apalagi perempuan itu yang mau niisan nikahin! Udah gitu kan.. HMPH!" kalimat panjang lebar Koguri terpotong karena Sasuke cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Koguri memang suka mengomeli Sasuke ini itu.

"Dilia, sudahlah. Sakura kan sudah memaafkanmu," kata Sasuke sambil melepas tangan Dilia dari tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sakura, ganti baju sana, acara sudah hampir selesai," kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Lah? Kenapa harus ganti baju? Kan mereka harus pake baju itu sampe semua tamu pulang?" tanya Wammy.

"Iya sih. Cuma kali mereka risih? Risih ga pake itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Ngga kok, Itachi. Sama sekali ngga," jawab Sakura.

"Ya udah.. Tapi, Sakura. Bukan bermaksud menyinggungmu dan orang tua-mu, tapi tolong beri tau orang tua-mu untuk ganti baju ke tuxedo dan baju yang pas," kata Itachi sambil menggarus belakang kepalanya bingung.

"Memang mereka kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami semua pake tuxedo dan gaun sementara orang tua-mu pake batik, kebaya dan ada keris-nya! Yah.. ngga pas aja gitu," jawab Itachi dengan nada '_This is insane!_".

"Orang tua-ku memang begitu, Itachi," kata Sakura. "Kalau kau benar-benar merestui-ku menjadi istri Sasuke, kau harus _get along_ dengan keajaiban orang tua-ku," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, baiklah," kata Itachi bingung. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan 'gerombolan Uchiha-Haruno'.

"Ndy, si Inem gimana kabarnya?" tanya Dhien.

"Masih suka tidur," jawab Onda singkat.

"Inem? Siapa tuh?" tanya Wammy.

"Anjing gue."

SIIING..

Hening.

Inem? Anjing??

---

Aih, selesai juga chapter para OC ini. Chapter ini emang khusus OC. Itu sajalah. Oh ya, di-apdet di HARI ULANG TAHUN GEBETAN!! *kayaknya udah bilang deh ya?*

Ini adalah chapter terakhir sebelum Do You Really? HIATUS BERKEPANJANGAN! Ga tau bakal di-apdet kapan lagi..

Oke, oke, review ya!


End file.
